Cleffa
|} |height-ftin=1'00" |height-m=0.3 |weight-lbs=6.6 |weight-kg=3.0 |abilityn=d |ability1=Cute Charm |ability2=Magic Guard |abilityd=Friend Guard |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=1 |evsd=1 |expyield=44 |oldexp=37 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=191 |color=Pink |catchrate=150 |body=06 |pokefordex=cleffa |generation=2 |friendship=140 }} Cleffa (Japanese: ピィ Py) is a baby Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Cleffa is a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Its ears are completely brown. It has two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appears to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possesses stubby, digitless arms and legs, which come to a point. It has a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail. Cleffa can also gain nutrients by drinking dew water. It has been known to be attracted by meteor showers, and sightings of this Pokémon always increase during meteor showers. When it does show up, it dances the night away. Cleffa lives in . In the anime Major appearances In Wish Upon a Star Shape, a Cleffa fell from a spaceship that belonged to the kleptomaniac Clefairy from Clefairy Tales. and had to get the Star Shape Pokémon back to its group before and the Pokémon Mystery Club could get their hands on it. It evolved at the end of the episode. Several Cleffa appeared in the episode A Real Cleffa-Hanger. A Cleffa appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Minor appearances Cleffa first appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as part of the Pichu Bros Posse. A Cleffa appeared in Hungry For the Good Life!. A 's Cleffa appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, performing along with a . Pokédex entries . Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Gligar Glide, Cleffa is one of the baby Pokémon that escape from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City. Whitney has a Cleffa first seen in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa. Using its , it provided an opening for her Miltank to use a on what she thought was , but the fake Pokémon withstood the attack and struck Miltank down. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Whitney owns a Cleffa in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Cleffa only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information With silhouettes that resemble stars, Cleffa are often sighted when the night sky is filled with shooting stars. Cleffa evolves into Clefairy, but only if it has a strong bond of friendship with its trainer. Since Cleffa are so cute and lovable, many trainers choose to keep it in this unevolved form. Game data NPC appearances * : Cleffa appears in a quiz-show styled mini-game alongside . A series of Pokémon parade across the screen and players have to count how many of the Pokémon species that have been instructed to be counted parade across the screen. The final score is based how close the answered amount is to the right number. * : A Cleffa appears during Motion Puzzle mode, taking over the role that had in the first game. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations or }} or or Hatch the Odd Egg}} |} |} or }} |} |} , Trophy Garden}} or }} |area=Field}} |area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Normal Star Egg}} |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Endless Level 1, Forever Level 50, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Swift Cleffa|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Cleffa_2}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Petal Dance Cleffa|Japanese|Japan|5|March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Cleffa}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Swift Cleffa|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Swift Cleffa}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Cleffa|English|United States|5|April 12 to May 4, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Cleffa}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Cleffa|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Cleffa}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=035 |name2=Clefairy |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=036 |name3=Clefable |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Cleffa shares its with . They are both known as Star Shape Pokémon. * Cleffa is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 218. * Cleffa has the shortest Japanese Pokémon name. * Cleffa is tied with as the slowest Pokémon. Origin It is possible that it's based on and s, just like its evolutions. Name origin Cleffa is a corruption of (French for musical key). It is ultimately a diminutive of , indicating it is less than Clefairy. Py may be a shortening of . It is ultimately a diminutive of . In other languages |es=Cleffa|esmeaning=Same as its English name |it=Cleffa|itmeaning=Same as its English name |ko=삐 Ppi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=皮寶寶 / 皮宝宝 Píbăobăo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लेफ्फा Cleffa|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Клеффа Kleffa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} 173 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Pii fr:Mélo it:Cleffa ja:ピィ pl:Cleffa zh:皮宝宝